The Best is Yet to Come
by p19
Summary: On Hiatus. Graduation, the beginning of the rest of their lives. See Sharpay's POV. Who will the hardest goodbye be and how have the relationships changed since the musical? Decided to make it a story. NOT RELATED TO FROSH YEAR.
1. The Ceremony

A/N: When I get writer's block on Frosh Year, I write oneshots. I think this could the start of a new story but I don't know. This is like my first POV.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the plot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I squirmed uncomfortably in my seat, trying to listen to Taylor McKessie give her valedictorian speech. I couldn't focus, I couldn't believe what was happening, and I wasn't sure if I wanted it to happen. I was 10 minutes away from leaving East High forever. But, it was the one person I didn't want to leave forever that I was thinking about. The basketball captain, amazing singer and actor, and my amazing boyfriend, Troy Bolton. He was going to Duke University and I was going to NYU. We had been together since Junior year and I had liked him since 8th grade. He was why I actually woke up in the morning to go to school.

Suddenly, Taylor stepped down from the podium and I automatically clapped. Ryan grabbed my hand and squeezed it knowing what was coming next. I looked at him worriedly but he had already turned around to look at the stage.

"Now we will be handing out the diplomas," Principal Matsui stated and read off the names.

Troy was one of the first to receive his diploma and I clapped for him along with everyone else, tears forming in my eyes. Next, was his best friend Chad who had come to accept me over time and for that I was grateful. He would also be at Duke. Then, Ryan walked up to accept his and then the tears really began to fall. He would be off to USC and on the totally opposite side of the country from me. I don't know what I would do without him.

"Sharpay Melanie Evans," Principal Matsui said proudly.

After a second I realized it was me and walked up the steps to the stage that had been put in the gym. I shook his hand as he handed my diploma and flashed a smile at my parents. I laughed to myself at the huge smiles my parents were wearing. He placed my class tassel to the left and I beamed as I left the stage. There stood Ryan and we posed from photographs for our parents. We walked arm in arm back to our seats.

We watched Taylor and Gabriella get their diplomas and I smiled at the thought of us becoming such good friends after the musical. Even though I dated Troy after Gabi had, she understood our past. Even Taylor who at first hated me had come around and us three along with Kelsi had become inseparable.

Finally Kelsi went up and then the tears came nonstop. My best friend would be going to Julliard and at least I would have her in New York with me. The last name was read and at last all my friends and I had graduated and I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the East High School Class of 2008!" our now former principal announced.

With that our tacky red caps flied through the air, even though it would take forever to find the one that was ours. Everyone cheered and clapped in the audience, while I stood looking up at the gym ceiling wondering what would happen next.

The caps finally all came down and hugging ensued. Camera's flashed in all directions. The girls cried while the guys looked like the didn't know what to do with themselves.

First was Ryan who hugged me and ran off to find Kelsi. Next, my parents and Mom having to be pried off by my Dad. She had been reduced to tears at her two "babies" being all grown up. Needless to say she didn't help my crying. Then, my girls, Kelsi, Gabi, Taylor and I shared a crying group hug. Kelsi and I would be in New York with Gabi and Taylor in New Jersey at Princeton. We promised we would meet up every month to catch up. Chad walked over and hugged me lightly and I made him promise to watch out for the both of them.

Last but certainly not least, Troy grabbed my waist and spun me. He held me close with his arms wrapped around my waist and my arms around his neck. I cried like there was no tomorrow, I didn't think I could be without him. Even if we did promise to spend holidays together in Albuquerque. He would be the hardest person to leave.

He kissed the top of my forehead, "Don't worry I promise the best is yet to come."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I think its too short but oh well. Should it be a story or a oneshot?

Reviews?


	2. Flashbacks

A/N: Okay well I liked this concept so much, I decided to continue it. This is not in any way related to Frosh Year. So if you have read that this is totally separate. It will be set the summer after graduation.

UGH, I'm an idiot and forgot to thank my wonderful reviewers!

**Rhun- I have no idea which I am going to go with the plot yet for sure I might do the first one you suggested but for now it's about the summer before. I'm glad I can update one of my stories; I have serious writer's block on the other one.**

**Brishty- Well, for you to read and review about an implied pairing you don't like and to say its cute make me happy!**

**XXTroypay-4EVAXX- It made you cry? Aw. Anyways, yeah my senior grad is in 3 years and I might die if I have to go to school far away from my best friend since 1st grade! Oh, writer's block is when I just can't write, and I'm really stuck on Frosh Year. But, hopefully it will be updated by… tomorrow. No promises though.**

**xBeautifulSoulx- Thank you and we will see!**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stepped out of the gym and the cool night air, for Albuquerque anyway, woke me out of my dream state. I tried to realize that I had just ended four years of my life spent inside the halls of East High and would be headed to New York. My classmates and their families milled around outside. I watched everyone observing their faces and hugs, wondering how we all had made it this far. I thought back to the last four year's events.

_Flashback- Freshman Year_

"_You came to the basketball game?" Troy asked me seeing me wait outside for my mom to pick me up. Ryan hated basketball and didn't come._

"_Yeah, it's not a big deal," I said shrugging._

"_Well, I'm glad you decided to come see me," he said cockily._

"_You wish Bolton," I said walking away from him._

_He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. Suddenly our faces were inches apart and all I could see were his blue eyes burning holes into my brown ones. Before I could stop him, he pressed his lips against me lightly. We broke apart and I couldn't breathe. I couldn't believe it I swore he didn't feel the same way about me as I did about him. I walked to my mom's car in shock, not saying a word to Troy._

I laughed a little at that memory; it had been our first kiss. We had dated that year only to have the fight in sophomore year. That had been painful, I didn't want it to happen but it did. Before winter break we broke up and after break had been the worst time of my life.

_Flashback- Sophomore Year_

_I waited for Troy outside the locker room like I always did but for some reason it annoyed me at how long he was taking. We hadn't been on the best of terms lately and had gotten on each others nerves lately because I thought Troy had become distant._

_He walked up to me and didn't hug or give me a peck on the cheek like he normally did. I was confused since they had just beaten the North High Buccaneers. _

"_Sharpay, we have to talk," he said quietly as he led me outside to a bench by the gym._

_I didn't know what to think, had I done something? He was the one that had been distant. Was he cheating on me? He wouldn't I thought to myself, that's not him. Are we going to break up?_

"_About what?" I said trying to hide my fear about what I thought was to come._

"_Since I made varsity this year, everything has been a lot harder. My dad's always on me, I always have to be the playmaker, and I don't think that I've been the greatest boyfriend lately," he confessed. _

_I could see what was coming and hot tears burned my eyes._

"_I know where you're going with this. You don't have time for me and it's all for my benefit?" I spat bitterly._

"_Well…" he began._

_I cut him off, "Well save it, I get it you're off the hook Troy. We're over, I hope everything gets easier for you," I said harshly._

_I ran to my car and drove home to Troy shouting after me. He had broken my heart and didn't seem to care._

Sophomore year got worse; he met Gabriella, beat Ryan and I out for the musical and seemed to forget that we even knew each other. I cringed at the thought of that time; when I had become the "Ice Princess." It just wasn't me and after awhile I gave it up, especially after Troy and Gabriella broke up during the summer before Junior year.

_Flashback- Junior Year_

_He approached me at my locker early before school. How he even knew where it was, was beyond me. I didn't look at him or acknowledge that he was there. We hadn't talked really since our fight the year before._

"_Sharpay, can we talk?" he said with a little weakness in his voice._

"_We had a year to talk and frankly I got over it," I told him emotionlessly and feeding him a straight lie. I never had gotten over him, he was my first love. No matter who I dated it just wasn't the same as what we had._

"_I'm really sorry about what happened between us I never wanted it to end that way," he pleaded._

"_Well, it did happen that way. You made a choice and then seemed to move on as quickly as possible. Then you continued to take away the one thing that makes me happy, my musicals. Frankly I really don't want to hear anything more you have to say," I said holding back tears. As much as I wanted to deny it he had hurt me and I still wasn't sure if I would be fully over it._

_I saw the expression on his face and regretted what I said. Surprisingly though he stepped towards me giving me another soul seeing stare. I knew he could see that I was lying and hiding everything away just like I did sophomore year._

"_I never meant to hurt you, Sharpay. You meant and still mean everything to me," he admitted._

"_What about Gabriella?" I questioned him._

"_It just didn't work out; we were focused on different things. We were just too different," he told me sincerely._

_This time I made the move, I had missed him. I wrapped my arms round his neck and gave him a long, full kiss. It had always been him._

That's the way it had been since junior year. Troy and I, together. I couldn't picture it any other way and I didn't want it any other way. I couldn't picture myself without my friends either. I don't know what I would do without Ryan either. We had practically been attached at the hip forever.

Now, I sat on a bench outside the gym that I had watched Troy play in for so long. I wondered about our relationship, would we be together? Could we handle the long distance? I knew I wanted too, he means everything to me. College just seemed like such a far off concept and now it was staring me in the face.

Once again I began to cry. I cried for leaving my family, my friends, my boyfriend, and home. I cried for leaving East High, musicals, and all the memories I had. I cried for going to school so far away from Albuquerque, Ryan, and Troy. I cried for everything I was leaving behind.

Troy all of a sudden appeared by my side, I leaned my head on his shoulder and wiped my tears with a tissue he gave me.

"Are you going to be okay to go to Chad's party tonight? We don't have to go." he told gently noticing my fragile state.

"Yeah, I just got to get out of here there's too many memories!" I laughed in between sniffing.

"I know," he mumbled, "Ready?"

"Yeah, just let me redo my make up. I'll be right back," I told him and walked in to East High for my first time as alumni.

------------------------

Well I just thought I'd give some background. Should I keep going? PLEASE review and tell me!


	3. Emotion Party

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers! Well this is sort of filler to the next chapter, so it's not my best I think. The next will be better, but don't expect it until next week I have tons of school stuff going on. I'm trying though!

**Rhun- I'm glad you still like it! I'm having fun writing this but I should be studying. Lol**

**Dcsprousegirl- I know it seems like they can't but they can.**

**NYlovebaby- I'm happy you like it!**

Disclaimer: I do not own HSM, or Vitamin C's "Graduation (Friends Forever)"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled up to Chad's and I remembered all the times we had hung out, partied, and crashed here. Chad's parents were very welcoming to our "group" and we were here all the time. I figured that this would be the last party here for awhile; we all would be leaving early for college since we were all going to school so far away. Everyone would be leaving the first week of August.

I faintly heard Troy calling my name and turned to face in him the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you want to go? Because we don't have to…" he told me before I interrupted him.

"No, I do this could be our last party together," I explained softly.

"Okay, let's go then," he said opening his door and walking around to open my door.

"Thanks," I whispered to him as he took my hand and we walked to the door.

We didn't bother to knock on the door and just walked in. I saw the typical site of tons of people eating pizza and drinking. Chad greeted us with Taylor at his side. I hugged Tay and was pulled in one direction while Troy was pulled by Chad in another. We ended up in the kitchen with Gabriella and Kelsi who were all sitting around the island with pizza. They both stood up to hug me and my eyes began to tear again.

'_I am acting like such a child!'_ I thought disgusted somewhat with myself and held the tears back.

The girls enveloped me in a group hug and we were all teary eyed. We stood like that for awhile like we were all scared to let go. Finally we all sat and some one handed me pizza and a drink. A Hawaiian pizza and Diet Sierra Mist, I smiled that they had remembered my favorites.

"Did you ever think that we would actually make it this far?" Kelsi asked all of us.

"No!" we all chorused in unison laughing.

"I swear I thought I would be at East High forever!" Taylor laughed.

"Me too," I agreed, "I thought Ms. Darbus would petition for us to stay!"

Ms. Darbus had been crying hysterically at Graduation, she didn't want her "stars" to leave. She had been so focused us since Sophomore year that she didn't have any others play the leads.

"Oh gosh," Kelsi and Gabriella both said rolling their eyes.

"I can't believe that we are going to college!" Gabriella squealed, "Especially so far away!"

"Yeah, Ryan and Jason at USC. Me and Gabi are going to be at Princeton. Kelsi at Julliard and Sharpay at NYU. Troy and Chad at Duke," Taylor stated.

"Why are we going to school so far away from each other?" I whined.

Kelsi hugged me and told me, "At least we each have someone with us."

The boys walked into the kitchen and all of us paired off. Jason and Kels, Taylor and Chad, Gabi and Ry, and Troy and I. I looked around the room and realized how much I would miss everyone. Troy wrapped his arms around me from the back and I leaned into him.

All of a sudden Vitamin C's "Graduation" blared through the speakers of the house and the girls started singing

**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back**

I started crying again at this line knowing that I would be leaving Albuquerque and my friends.

**  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels**

I did feel like this year had been in hyper drive and had gone by too fast. All the memories flooded my head and I remember all the times I had this year. Especially all the memories of me and Troy. I really did love him. We belted out the chorus as loud as we could arms around each other as the boys looked at us with bemused smiles.

**  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever **

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?

We all laughed at these lines thinking of people at East High just like the people described in the song.

**  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels**

I really didn't want to say goodbye to anyone, it would just be too hard.

**  
As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

**La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever  
**  
**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly**

I wondered about the questions, certainly not feeling like I was all grown up. I didn't want to leave my parents and twin. I couldn't see myself with Ryan especially so far away.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**

We all had tears falling hugging and were each other tighter, the reality of the words hitting us.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever  
**

I hope that we would stay friends forever and that the distance between us all wouldn't stop that.

**As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever**

We stood there for awhile just looking at each other crying out all the emotion we had from the past Graduation week. We were all emotionally drained and none of us wanted to face the fact that we were going to be spilt apart. Troy walked over to me and I snaked my arms around his neck and nestled into his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and we settled into this position. The one we always ended up inand the one that I would miss so much. I couldn't believe we were going to have to part and we would have to leave in less than two months.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not my favorite chapter, more of a filler like I said. I'm going to skip ahead more in the next chapter to them leaving for college.

Please review to tell me if I should continue with it!


	4. The First to Leave

A/N: So I am pretty sure that I have depressed everyone that has read my story… SORRY! lol. I don't know where that came from; I mean I graduated from 8th grade oh my goodness like over a year now. :-( I miss my class we went to school together forever! Anyways, Thanks to my reviewers! I guess I will keep going since you all like it so much. This story had become really sad, but I just don't know why its turned into this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my plot. DON'T STEAL MY WORK/ideas! Please.

**XXTroypay-4EVAXX- You win the award for my most enthusiastic reviewer on all my stories. Some how I get both your reviews for Ch.'s 2 and 3 like at the same time. So you didn't end up in last chapters reviews. Yeah, I get your whole thing about missing friends, I really only get to talk to some of my friends that I use to go to school with on the internet or on the phone, it's sad. We all use to be so close. I'm trying to update school is CRAZY though.**

**Hsmfreak192- Biggest compliment I have gotten on a fanfic so thank you sooooooooooo much. You don't know how much I appreciate it. And you're welcome!**

**Kb2121- Yeah I don't think that anything can be depressing in a good way but I know what you mean lol. Oh my goodness, they played it at a retreat I had during 8th grade with a slideshow, I wanted to cry SO bad.**

**xleytonloverx- I'm glad you like it. I'm trying to update.**

**Rhun- Yeah, well I didn't think that the last chapter was that good, since most of it was a song but lots of people liked it. 'Graduation' is a song you HAVE to play at Grads it's just the perfect song, even if it is really sad.**

**

* * *

**

It was the first of August and I didn't want to get out of bed. Today my friends would begin to leave for college and high school would soon be a distant memory. I lay staring at my white ceiling in my room. That's how it was looking like everyone would get a huge white wall in college and we would all paint it in different ways. Jeez, when did I get so corny?

Ryan opened my door and came and sat on my bed. He and Jason would leave for USC today with my parents while I had to stay at home packing up my stuff.

I pulled the covers over my head and buried my face in my pillow wishing if I thought about it hard enough this all would just go away and I wouldn't have to say goodbye to anyone. Ryan rubbed my back while I fought back tears the first time they had threatened to fall since Grad week. I just ignored the fact that this would be happening but it couldn't be ignored any longer.

I slowly emerged from the covers and sat up to wrap my arms around Ryan and lean on him. He held me and I could feel him starting to tear up as well, I closed my eyes and nestled into his shoulder. I couldn't believe I had actually agreed to go to school across a whole freaking country away from my twin brother. Had I been high?

"Did I really agree to this?" he wondered aloud.

"My thoughts exactly," I said choked up as we chucked sadly.

Finally I couldn't hold it any longer and started bawling glad it was in the morning and I had no make up to run down my face. I could feel Ryan's silent tears falling on my head and I just cried harder. We stayed like that for awhile before my mom called up the stairs.

"Ryan Jacob Evans! We have to leave or else we will miss our flight!" she yelled.

Ryan stood up still holding my hand as we walked out of my room and made our way down the stairs. Mom gazed up at us with misty eyes. We would be leaving our parents and they would be left with an empty nest and I don't think they had come to terms with it.

When we reached the bottom she pulled us in to a hug crying leading to all three of us bawling. Our small family was close and now we would be scattered across the country thousands of miles away from each other.

We all three got in the car and my dad drove to the airport as Ryan and I linked arms in the backseat leaning on each other. We arrived at the drop off for Northwest Airlines and reluctantly we both exited from the car. There I saw Kelsi and Jason exit his parent's car. I walked over to Kelsi as the boys unloaded suitcases. Kelsi's eyes were puffy and red matching mine and I gave her a hug. She and Jason had been dating longer than Troy and I, they had much less drama then we had.

Finally we had to walk to the check-in counter and then to security where we would really have to say our final good byes. I held Ryan's hand as we walked over to the line in fresh tears threatening to spill.

I hugged him good bye, "You have to call, text, email, as much as you can."

"Of course," he said slowly letting go of me tears causing streams down my cheeks. I quickly hugged my parents and Jason, while Kelsi and I watched them get in line. We stood there until we couldn't see them anymore. Unwillingly, we walked back to the cars and drove home. Kelsi was spending the night along with Taylor and Gabriella who would be leaving in a couple days.

We watched, "Stick it," "the Notebook," and "Elizabethtown." We junked out eating popcorn, candy, and chocolate. I got my mind off everything for one night, thinking it wouldn't the last in awhile.

We ended up talking like we always did about everything. About going to college, boyfriends, friends, moving away, all our high school memories. I wanted to capture this moment forever knowing that our relationships with each other would change as much as I didn't want them to. Distance and time would do that to us, we would meet new people, try new things and we would inevitability change. I guess it always happens that way but for now all that mattered was us four girls being the best of friends before we had to be split apart.

It was two in the morning when my phone rang, scaring the crap out of all four of us still sitting and talking.

"Hey," a familiar masculine voice said.

"Hey, why such the late call?" I asked him a little puzzled walking out the back door of the house.

"I miss you," he told me.

"That's all? At two in the morning, while I'm having a sleepover with the girls?" I giggled into the phone, finding the call sweet but unnecessary.

"No, I love you," he stated nervously.

I froze at hearing that. That was the first time he had actually said it, "I love you too. But, I have to go the girls are over and it's kinda late."

"Of course, I'll talk to you later bye," he said quickly as the line beeped dead before I could respond.

I stood shocked staring at my Sidekick, my boyfriend just told me he loved me for the first time at two in the morning. I was complete confused.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so short, but I need to get something out. Hopefully this will tide you over until my next longer update (PROMISE). So in the meantime review! 


	5. What Happens Next?

Thanks to my AMAZING reviewers.

**NYlovebaby- I'm glad you liked it.**

**Aya Kurayami- Something bad? Hmmm, maybe. (Runs away)**

**Rhun- Yeah, I don't have time for much of anything easier, the week is SO stressful. So on the weekends I just chill, eat, and watch TV. I try to write but sometimes I just want to relax. Thanks for understanding and your comments!**

**DeGrAsSiMyAnTiDrUg****- Aww, thanks. Yeah, my 8****th**** grade grad was tough; I only go to HS with 2 other girls from my old school so it was REALLY sad. Thanks!**

**Tamii92- Thanks, I'm trying.**

**Amber- Thank you, I glad you like it.**

**Zashleyalways- Ack, I'm sorry this story is kinda depressing and I don't know why! But, I am trying to update PROMISE.**

**XBeautifulbabe405X- Okay, the school system is Freshman year (Grade 9) most people are 14 to 15. Sophomore year (Grade 10) is 15 to 16. Junior year (Grade 11) is 16 to 17. Senior year is is 17 to 18. Those are the general age ranges. I am glad you like my story all the way over in the UK!**

**Socceroxzgrl- Aw, thanks so much! I am trying really hard to update this story and Frosh Year. Promise.**

**A/n: I wrote the review responses a LONG time ago and frankly, I just didn't have time to update with my hectic school schedule but if you are reading my story now… I love you because I like this story and want to keep it going and I can't do that with out my readers and reviewers. So a MILLION thanks to you for sticking with me even though my updates suck. I know its been months but I really want to keep going with it even if it is at a terrible updating pace.**

Disclaimer: No I don't own HSM.

* * *

I've only been afraid of one thing of my entire life. Not, that I was ever willing to admit it before, but now I'm older, more mature and willing to admit my secret. I am thoroughly terrified to be alone. I'm afraid that I will be left alone when I am old with no one caring about me or what I did in my life. Doesn't everyone have a little bit of that fear in their lives? Maybe only the ones that don't have or know love in their lives or maybe they've accepted the sad reality. Not, perfect Sharpay Evans though right? She has the amazing boyfriend and great GPA. She has it all. That is a complete and utter lie, I hold that fear with me everyday, especially now leaving for college in a place totally foreign to me. Ryan, the one person that I had the deepest bond with that only we could understand was going to be 2,800 miles away from me. My boyfriend of two years would be 500 miles away. Even Kelsi who would be at Juilliard in New York with me wouldn't be at the same school. 

My life was flashing before my eyes all eighteen years of it. All the musicals, basketball games and parties drifted through my mind. I wouldn't be the star anymore; I would have to re-establish myself as an actress in a place much larger than East High where my reputation had carried me for years. I'm about to be isolated from my friends and away from the comfortable bubble that Albuquerque and EHS had provided for me. Does that scare me? Of course it does.

The reason I am doing so much thinking about this? I have to leave today. I rolled on to my back as I lay in my bed staring up at the glow in the dark stars I stuck up on my ceiling when I was 10. There were marks on the ceiling of ones I had peeled off or had fallen over time. I heard a knock on the door and who else was peeking his head around the door but Troy. I gave him my best smile in my current state but I knew I couldn't fool him with the look he gave me back.

"Hey, how are you doing?" he asked me softly while sitting on the edge of my bed. I sat up and leaned against him. I was turned the other way however looking out the window near my bed and him facing the door.

"Okay," I breathed barely above a whisper. He turned toward the window and I rested my head on his shoulder, "How did everything change so fast? I mean it's barely hit me that I'm completely done with high school."

"Me either, I mean I played my last game as a Wildcat and with my dad as my coach. We can't be out of East High can we?" he said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, see I was pretty sure that they were going to try and hold us back for another state championship and amazing musical," I joked, smiling in spite of all my emotions.

"I'm pretty sure Mrs. Darbus wanted to adopt you and force us all to stay," he said his laughter increasing.

"Hey, I was a star, and the brightest one at East High," I said sarcastically.

"I don't doubt that," he said sticking his chin on my head after kissing the top of my head.

"Ha ha ha," I cracked feigning laughter.

Things had never been awkward in our relationship but we hadn't talked about the "I love you"'s since the incident occurred. I mean what was there to say? I couldn't be, "So you know when you said I love you did you mean it or was it just some late night coincidence?" That would be smooth of me wouldn't it?

"What time is your flight?" Troy asked me softly, even thought I was sure he already knew.

"Six tonight," I answered sighing heavily.

"That's good we have a lot of time then," he said surprisingly bright glancing at my iHome, "You finished all your packing and stuff?"

"Yeah, mom made me do it when Ryan left," I said starting to tear up.

"Come on, get dressed then. We have a big day ahead of us," Troy told me getting up from off the bed.

"I rather just lay here all day. I can't believe that this is the last time I am going to wake up in my bed, the last time I wake up in Albuquerque," I told him even though I knew I was being overly dramatic. I crawled back under the covers of my bed with Troy standing over me. I could make this situatuation what I wanted to and right now I just wanted to forget about it, even if I would have to leave at six.

"You don't have a choice get up," he told me pulling away the covers and giving me a kiss.

I groaned and got out of my bed slowly while putting my hair up in a messy bun and approached my closet. I turned to my right and stared at myself in the full length mirror. I looked awful, like I hadn't slept in days, which truly I hadn't. I covered my face in my hands, everything seemed to be spinning out of my control and that was the one feeling I didn't want to have before I left.

I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist and I leaned into them. My alarm clock went off telling me that it was exactly 9 A.M. The Killers, "For Reason's Unknown," drifted through the speakers as I stayed leaning into Troy's embrace and he rested his head on top of mine.

_I pack my case. I check my face.  
I look a little bit older.  
I look a little bit colder.  
With one deep breath, and one big step, I move a little bit closer.  
I move a little bit closer.  
For reason's unknown._

Could this song explain my life anymore clearly? I definitely had changed not only in looks but, had grown up. I think I learned I handle things better especially after "Twinkle Towne." I don't know if I am ready for this big, huge step in my life. I really don't have a choice though I am going to have to leave in a mere nine hours for a place completely different from small Albuquerque. I am beginning to forget why I even chose to go to school so totally different from what I know. Then again maybe that's why I chose NYU to experience something I never have. That doesn't make leaving any easier though.

_I caught my stride.  
I flew and flied.  
I know if destiny's kind, I've got the rest of my mind.  
But my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to.  
And my eyes, they don't see you no more.  
And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to, and my eyes don't recognize you no more._

_For reason's unknown; for reason's unknown._

This was my other looming fear. Would Troy and I change so much from what we are now that our relationship would change for the worst? We had known each other for such a long time I couldn't imagine us not having a relationship. I knew I couldn't prevent the changes we would go through going to college. We both needed to grow up somewhat but I hoped that wouldn't mean growing apart. I don't want to grow apart from him. He however was about to be surrounded by tons of girls at Duke. They would swoon over him and his basketball greatness while I would be stuck in NYC watching him on ESPN unless he was playing in the Garden. That thought alone made me nervous; he would soon be a basketball god but not only at East High and in New Mexico but possibly across the whole country. How do you deal with something like that?

_There was an open chair.  
We sat down in the open chair.  
I said if destiny's kind, I've got the rest of my mind.  
But my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to.  
And my eyes, they don't see you no more.  
And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to, and my eyes don't recognize you at all._

_For reasons unknown; for reasons unknown._

Can I deal with something like that? Millions of opportunities were going to appear for both Troy and I but would our relationship prevent us from taking advantage of them?

My head started to ache with the enormity of it all. I was starting to miss the simplicity of high school already. We had our places at the head of the East High food chain as reigning Drama Star and Basketball Hero extraordinaires with amazing friends and fabulous lives. We did what was expected of us; we knew our place and didn't really step out of it after the musical during sophomore year. I realized then about how lucky I had been to lead the life I had been living here in Albuquerque.

Going to college, Troy and I would have to live up to high expectations that our respective colleges had placed on us. We would have to try to recreate what we did in high school on a much larger scale and frankly I didn't know if I could.

_I said my heart, it don't beat, it don't beat the way it used to and my eyes don't recognize you no more.  
And my lips, they don't kiss, they don't kiss the way they used to, and my eyes don't recognize you no more._

_For reason's unknown; for reason's unknown; for reason's unknown; for reason's unknown._

As the music slowed to its conclusion, I furrowed my eyebrows. What was I going to do? I didn't feel prepared at all to leave my comfort zone and especially leaving it out with the steadiest person I knew. I needed him with me but this time I would have to go it alone and I didn't want to.

"Come on," Troy said holding me at arm's length and looking me right in the eye, "We've only got a little time to say goodbye to everything before you leave."

I stepped toward him and kissed him with tears beginning to roll down my cheeks, what could I ever do without him?

* * *

A/N: The story is still on hiatus but I somehow managed to finish this chapter. Tad bit of a cliff hanger for you. Hopefully you like it. I am SO sorry for my really crappy updating. 

Well, I am not going to promise an update because really I don't know when the next time will be. Thank you for reading my story however and your reviews are MUCH appreciated.


End file.
